Death Do Us Part
by angelnikki
Summary: Max and Fang have tryed to stay togeather but they have to meny secrets for there love togeather. Can they gather up the courge to tell eachother and experince love or will they just fall apart? READ
1. Birthday

Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever experienced the feeling that no matter what choice you make someone is unhappy? That there is no way you can make everyone happy. The choice is usually either your happiness or your siblings or friends. I made a choice and no one supported it. I kept on telling my-self that it was the right choice, the others will get over it, but I had them constantly tell me that my decision was wrong. Things happened and I could not stay. I had to get out of it all, away from everyone and everything. Away from family, away from home, and defiantly away from Fang.

Birthday

"Happy Birthday, Max"

"Max, I heard it's your birthday"

"Do you what to have your first drink with me?"

I'm 18 now. I can drink…..legally. Sweet.

"MAX" A guy with dark hair and a slight build yelled.

"Evan" I yelled back. He jogged up to me. He grabbed me in his arms and gave me a short kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, baby" Evan was so sweet sometimes " I got you something, close your eyes"

"You know how much I hate surprises," I said with my eyes closed. I felt his lips gently touch the skin at my throat, his fingers trailing lightly behind pushing my chestnut hair behind my ear sending goose bumps all over.

"Evan…giggle…Evan, do you want to get us in trouble?" he then poked me in the side.

"Evan," I smiled, spinning around into his arms. Evan was holding up a simple silver heart with diamonds on a silver chain" Evan it's so beautiful. Thank you!"

"A small gift"

"I love it!"

"I thought that you could use a new necklace"

I touched the frozen black feather around my neck. He didn't have to say it, but I knew that he thought that the necklace was from a lover. He was right; it was.

I gave him a large hug, over his shoulder. I could see Fang looking over at us. His dark silent and perfect figure almost knocked my breath away. I was about to say hi, but he got up and left. He had been acting weird since me and Evan started to go out. When he found out that I was going on a date with him, Fang and I had a large fight before I had left to go with Emma.

"How about we go to the park? I'm sure Fang and Iggy can watch the kids "I knew Fang was not going home any time soon, he was upset; I could tell. It was not like Fang to see me and not say hi. I don't know where he went, and I did not want to go somewhere and not come back until midnight. That's what he was going to do today. Iggy could take care of the kids for awhile, but I still needed to get home before the kids go rowdy from the sweets the sweets that they would steal when Iggy was out of the kitchen, which was seldom.

"Okay Sounds good" Evan and I held hands as we made or way to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was beautiful

The weather was beautiful. Evan and I sat on a grassy hill under the trees, talking about nothing in particular.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Evan asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I am going to go to college and then work as a cranky business women, who goes on extreme diets and wears a suit that cost over a million dollars and then grow old and be one of those weird cat ladies"

"No, I meant who you're going to marry"

"…You know I haven't thought about that" I said. I guess I was too busy fighting erasers to think about marriage, instead I thought of how I was going to live.

"Well, I'm going to marry a beautiful and sweet woman and have 3 kids named all the original names like Bob, Bill, and Sue. Have a company job and put my work first until my wife leaves me and takes the kids. Forbid my daughter to date and then when she does date I will spy on her and she will throw a fit and say she hates me and that she will run away, but just gets over it by the next day. Then, I'll grow old until my teeth fall out and have to get those disgusting dentures that I will never clan, that I will scare my grandchildren to death with."

"You really thought this out, haven't you" I said smiling.

"yeah," He said. He laid back, deep in thought.

After awhile of smoothing silence I said, " It's getting late. I better get home"

"need a ride home?"

"No, its better I go home by myself" I replied, just in case Fang was home, plus I wanted to fly.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

Like I need protection. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow";

"See ya, Love you" I gave him a light kiss on the lips and walked off. When I was sure I was out of sight, I spread my wing and flew off. I missed being able to fly everyday.


	3. At Home

When I got home Iggy was cooking dinner and Nudge was setting at the table. It was Chaos. You would think the older we got the more we would clean.

"Maxy is home!" Little Doodle yelled. Doodle was about 4, with a hot temper and was still adorable. When we had finished off Itex, there were only 2 other survivors: Doodle and Ember. They were twins, Erasers. They were only babies, so we just had to take them with us. It was either that or kill them and I was not going to have two little babies' lives on my consciousness. There was something about there genetic system that kept them from ageing fast, they were like werewolves really. Doodle came running from the living room to hug my leg. "Happy Birthday Max:"

"Hi bud!" I said as I shuffled his brown curly hair.

""so, how was your day with Iggy?" Iggy had tried to go to school, but they treated him like he was useless. So, he decided to stay home and watch over Ember and Doodle. Plus, paying the childcare bill was a pain in the ass. Iggy also took up home schooling over the computer; how he saw the screen I have no idea.

"It was great! We played hide-and-go-seek. Iggy always won even though he's blind. I still haven't figured that out yet, but I will find out his secrets." He looked so diabolical and determined.

"Max, were is Fang?" Nudge asked from the other room, "I need his help with my math homework. Mr.Clam gave us 5 pages of stupid math homework. How unfun was that?"

"Well, Fang will not be home tonight" I replied, knowing that I didn't have to explain it any further. Iggy shook his head. I walked into the kitchen to see what Iggy was making. I saw Nudge go up to her room out of the corner of my eye, habit.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"So we nee to talk?"

"Looks like chicken cordon blue and corn" Iggy stood in silence. "No" I said, even though it would be nice to talk to someone who knew Fang like the flock did. Nudge would never let me get a word in, Gazzy would joke about it latter, Angel was too young even if she reads peoples minds witch maker her more mature and so that left Iggy. He was a good listener, of course.

"Fang is just over reacting on this me and Evan thing"

Iggy just kept on cooking, it smelled so good.

"I man, what is his deal? We tried to go out and it just didn't work. We were always fighting and he was so …jealous." I slowed down, just realizing what Fang was feeling. He was still jealous.

"Iggy, he's jealous. Thanks for listing"

"No, prob"

I traveled into the living room to check on the other kids. Gazzy was working on his science project. Either that or some new bomb, I hope it was the other one. Angel was reading her latest book, Faeire Path. Doodle was playing some type of fighting game, talking to himself and making up these blowing up sounds with the little high pitched screams.

I found Nudge in the room typing a story on fanfic on the laptop. Total was sleeping beside her on the bed.

"Hey, sweetie, what you wirtritng now?"

"Another story on twilight." She explained with out stopping "This time Edward leaves Bella and Bella starts going out with Jacob. Then, Edward comes back and she finds she can't give up Edward and ends up marring him in the end."

"Isn't that how it is told in the book?"

"Yes and no. In the book, she never dates Jacob and this is the second time Edward has disappeared."

"okay. Find a stopping point because Dinner will be ready soon"

Ember was in her and Doodle's room playing dolls.

"Hey Ember"

"Max" Ember had bright flaming orange hair and was still extremely thin from the bad living conditions at the school. Unlike her brother, she had not gained much weight. She was a shy little girl with a sweet but dark personality. She was by herself most of the time. I believe she still remembered the horrors from the school. Her brother had forgotten, I was pretty sure about that.

"How are you? Is Fang home yet? He didn't come into my room today"

"Not yet sweetie" Fang and Ember were really close. I think they understood each other, "but promise me you won't stay up and wait for him, tonight, promise?" I knew she still would but it was worth a try.

"Alright"

"So, I heard you played hide-and-go-seek with Iggy today"

"Doodle did"

"So, what did you do?"

"I sat outside with Minny"

Minny was a black cat we saved from off the streets. Total was not to happy about there being a new pet. You never saw Ember with out Minny being 3 feet away. Right now, Minny was sleeping on Ember's bed on the bottom bunk.

"DINNER!" Iggy yelled from down stairs.

"come on dinner's ready"

Ember and I worked our way to the kitchen.


End file.
